


The Mystery of the Stolen Breakfast

by CactusBread13



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smash Hotel, the only reason why this is rated teen, they curse in this btw, this is a crackfic uygyfyugkjcytug, this is the weirdest thing ive wrote wfbneg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBread13/pseuds/CactusBread13
Summary: Samus goes down to eat breakfast, when suddenly, THE BREAKFAST IS STOLEN! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNnnow she has to figure out who did it n stuffpeople help her outthis is stupid ok?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Mystery of the Stolen Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic dont bully me ok

Samus walks out of her room. Walking down the hallway, she sees multiple fighters, just chillin'.

She walks into the kitchen, she sees Sonic, Snake, Pit, Dark Pit, Simon, Isabelle, and King K. Rool.

"Where's all the food?" Asked Pit, looking in every cabinet, finding nothing. Isabelle was helping him search, along with Sonic and King K. Rool.

"What do you mean, 'where's all the food?'" Samus asked

"There's no food! Like, none at all!" Pit exclaimed, "Please help us look!"

She groaned. She REALLY did not want to help them look for food. Although, she was pretty hungry.

"Ugh. Fine, lets go look for who took the food, or whatever." She said.

"Alright! So, who's gonna come with us?" Pit asked the others.

"I will!" Isabelle said, "Me!" said Sonic.

Simon, King K. Rool, and Snake decided that they would go as well.

"Hey Pittoo, you should come with us too!" Pit said to Dark Pit.

"Nah. I'm gonna go somewhere else." He said, and walked away quickly.

And so, Samus, Pit, Snake, Sonic, K. Rool, Isabelle, and Simon, all went to go look for who stole the breakfast.

\--------------------------------------

Palutena, Female Byleth, and Bayonetta were all hanging out in the hallway (5 feet apart cuz theyre not gay-) and chatting. Talking about whatever, having a great time.

That is, until they walked in.

"Hey, do YOU know where the food went? Do YOU?" Sonic looked around suspiciously.

"What food?" Bayo asked.

"The food went missing! Do you know who took it?" Sonic asked.

"No, we didn't see anyone take any food. However, I did see Dark Pit walk out of the kitchen earlier. He looked like he was in a hurry." Palutena explained.

"That fucking TRAITOR! We have to catch him! Palutena, where did he go?" said Sonic.

"I believe he went that way." She pointed towards the lobby.

"Well then, lets go." Simon said. 

They walked towards the lobby

\---------------------------

Dark Pit and Ren were chillin out, being bros, when the gang appeared, once again.

"You fucking traitor! YOU were the one who stole the food!" Sonic announced.

"You've gotta be kidding me. You think I'M the one who took all the food? No way, and even if I did, how would I rake all of it?"

"I-I uhh" Sonic stuttered, "I just kinda assumed you took it?"

"Well, if this won't help us, then lets look somewhere else." Samus said.

"I think I might know something that could help." Ren said

"Really?" Isabelle asked.

"I think I saw Olimar and his pikmin carrying some food around. Don't exactly know where, but I think went there." He pointed outside, to the garden.

"Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's go" K. Rool said, running towards where he pointed.

\------------------------------

"I can't find anything!" Isabelle said.

"Well keep looking!" Sonic said.

Pit found a little Pikmin walking towards the shed. He followed it and when he opened the door he saw...

Olimar with all of the food!

"Olimar?! Why did you take all of the food?"

So I could feed my Pikmin." Olimar said.

"But, do Pikmin even eat?" Pit asked

"Well for the sake of this story, they do."

Samus ran into the shed.

"OLIMAR WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ALL OF THE FOOD?!?!?!?"

"I had to feed my Pikmin!"

"No, you wasted my entire morning! DIE!" She yelled

Samus grabbed Olimar and yeeted him into the sun.

the end

\-----------------------------

oh god oh fuck why did i make this

anyways i hope u enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea wtf i just wrote
> 
> this is really stupid im sorry


End file.
